three cheers for sweet revenge
by m i s s malevolent
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! postwar. Hermione is living in america, heading the new st. mungo's. Harry is lost in his own world, as usual. But when Draco decides to make a move for Hermione's heart, will Harry wake up in time to catch her, or...will she slip through hi
1. the jetset life is gonna kill you

AN: just the disclamer.I don't own any of the characters. I'm just playing. honest!

A curiously large ginger cat curled up in the window of the apartment. It's owner rolled over onto her side, blissfully unaware of the world for a few moments until the shrill buzz of her alarm clock woke her with a start.  
"Crookshanks, do you want some breakfast my darling kitty?" Crookshanks meowed his agreement, and followed Hermione into the kitchen. She put a bowl of cat food for him on the floor and rubbed his ears

"I know America doesn't exactly suit us, but we'll manage, won't we? The boys said that they would visit as often as they could." She sank to the floor beside her cat in her empty house. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she was miserable. The only good thing about America was her job. She couldn't get used to driving (although her boss bought her a car) she didn't really like living by herself, and her friends were all back in England. Hermione sighed and stood up. "Guess I better shower, huh, Crookshanks? Can't have all those blokes at the office knowing that I sit in my house pining away for London, can I?" She stepped towards the shower.  
Thirty minutes and a few well placed drying and smoothing charms later, Hermione looked as fabulous as a twenty two year old should look. She looked in herself in the mirror, and as she stared at her gray skirted figure, it said to her "Goodness dearie, are you going to work or on a date? You look wonderful!" Hermione grinned at her self and with a loud pop, she was gone.

"Good lord, Granger, what are you trying to do? None of my boys will be able to research anything but the hem of that gorgeous skirt." the administrator of St. Mungo's, her boss grinned devilishly at her.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco, I had to get out of the house for a weekend, and a girl at the office told me I needed to go shopping. If this is unacceptable, I will go home, change, and come back." Draco kept his bemused expression. As he sat down in a chair opposite Hermione behind her desk.  
"Remind me to give that girl a raise." He told her curtly. Hermione laughed.  
" You remind me, how did we get in this position?" Draco rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
"Well, if I remember correctly, I bought this hospital after the war, and I knew I had to have the smartest witch in England to head my research and development team." Hermione shook her head, amused, and bent back over her parchment, where she was writing a report. Draco put his feet up on her desk and sat for a moment, watching her. Suddenly two tawny owls flew in the window, one stopping near Hermione and that other near Draco. Hermione unrolled hers first.  
"Goodness! A ministry gala. Have you got the same invitation, Draco"  
"No" He said shortly. "I'm obliged to attend. The five year reunion of Voldemort's downfall is something I have to grace with my presence. This is the year that I get my Order of Merlin, first class. You know Potter's getting his too, don't you?" Hermione looked puzzled.  
"No…he has been awfully busy lately, we haven't talked much. Ron's popped over a time or two in the last month, but Harry has had quidditch, and he has that post at the ministry. he's busy." Draco raised an eyebrow

"So you said. I should think that tosser would spend more time on his gorgeous best friend that has saved his life countless times than playing quidditch and snogging his latest trollop." Draco's tone had turned icy with these last few words. Hermione looked over her parchment nonchalantly and waved him out of the room with one hand, ending the discussion. Only when the door shut behind him did he hear Hermione's desperate sobbing into her hands. Draco let a very angry look mar his handsome countenance. "that git hasn't even bothered to tell her he's seeing Parvati! I'm going to have some choice words for him at this gala thing." Draco stalked back to his office and slammed the door in his secretary's face.

Hermione sipped her tea by the fire and sighed. She'd had a mostly good day at work. The team had successfully cured leprosy with a little doozy of a potion they have been working on for eight months. Suddenly, a person appeared in her fireplace spreading ash all over the floor.  
"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione squealed delightedly and rushed to hug the young witch. Ginny squeezed her tightly and then let go.  
"Hermione! You must have dropped a dress size you skinny thing! I knew you would as soon as you moved away from my mum, so I knew you'd need new dress robes for the ministry gala. Now I won't take no for an answer, you don't even need to buy them, just let me create. You are my canvas -you delightful creature, you." Ginny whipped out a self measuring tapes that wrapped itself around Hermione instantly. Hermione smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand "I'm so glad you came to see me. It's been two weeks since I've seen anyone from school besides Draco. He's a doll, don't get me wrong, he's the only guy that could convince me to move a continent away from all my friends just to work, but I miss you guys. A lot." Ginny was busy pulling sheer sparkly material out of a tiny bag, it rather reminded Hermione of a muggle clown trick.  
"I know love, Ron wanted to come, but Mum put her foot down. He's been on the go for weeks now. I don't see how he gets round so quick. I'm sure you'll see him before the gala, though." She eyed Hermione beadily. "I think that you need -pink." Hermione looked aghast at Ginny.  
"Pink? I don't wear pink that's not really my colour, Gin." Ginny rolled her eyes and opened a little case on the side of her bag that was full of beads.  
"I know you always wear some variation of blue. I didn't start my own line of robes for nothing you know. I happen to have a keen eye for fashion. Don't worry." She pushed Hermione gently into a chair and transfigured the coat rack in the corner into a dress dummy.  
" I promise you won't look like Celestina Warbeck when I'm done." She said through a mouth full of straight pins, referring to a witch who sang on the Wizarding Wireless Network that always wore tight hot pink robes in public. Hermione laughed at the thought of it. "I don't think I'm slutty enough to pull off hot pink. I've had my nose in a book too long, I expect." Ginny nodded absently, pinning and making the dummy revolve slowly with her wand.  
"You are going to be the absolute opposite of slut. You'll be sheer elegance." She said with a short nod. Hermione got up and stood next to her, looking the shiny material up and down.  
"Won't that be nice." She murmured quietly.


	2. not a fashion statement, a deathwish

AN: props to pinky, who encouraged me to chase this plot bunny. also, my chemical romance with be woven into this thing, if you can't tell from the story/chapter titles, as they rock my world. if you don't like Hr/D, i'm sorry. don't worry, i'm resident hermit on the good ship H/Hr...we'll get to the good stuff, just wait!

Ginny wasn't lying to Hermione. The robes she created were absolutely stunning. The main robe was a light peachy pink with a sprinkle of sequin work at the bust line. A wrap made of a sheer pink material that had starburst bead patterns sewn into it completed the robe. Ginny had promised to come back with some matching jewelry and a pair of slippers to go with it. Hermione goggled at it, hanging in her closet, and willed that week and a half until the ball to fly by so she could wear it. As she threw Crookshanks a few cat treats and slipped her shoes on to go to work, and dreadful thought occurred to her. A voice sounded in her head. Ron's voice reminding her of something.

"Ministry galas are a right boring affair love. You must bring a date, you must sit at the required table. If you know Harry Potter you must be surrounded by gits that want you to introduce them." His chuckling voice snapped into her attention as she stared at her dress robes. She sighed and grumbled to the room before disapparating "Bloody hell, I'll need an escort"  
"Miss Granger, you have an urgent memo on your desk!" Hermione's secretary chirped as soon as the office came into view. Hermione mumbled thank you and stepped into her office. When she read the note, she immediately slipped her lab coat over her shoulders and headed for the laboratory where her team did field research.  
"Well, Embry, I expect you've got a potion to show me." The young man nodded at his boss and motioned her over.  
"Yes, healer Granger. I think if you add essence of salamander blood -the flakes not the powder- to the wolfs bane potion, it increases it's potency tenfold." Hermione examined his notes and took a small sample of the improved potion to the other side of the lab where she dropped a single drop onto a magical test strip. It glowed bright green. Hermione laughed and clapped her hands together excitedly.  
"Oh James, this is why I moved here in the first place. What a wonderful achievement. I expect Draco will owl the Daily Prophet and the American Witch Tribune." She hurried off to Draco's office to tell him the news.  
After the press conference (at which Draco insisted that the reporters take pictures of him and Hermione arm in arm) Hermione sat in Draco's office, waiting for him to finish a call.  
"Hermione, was there something you wanted?" he asked kindly as he sat the telephone down.  
"First I wanted to congratulate you on your acceptance of muggle inventions" she nodded at the telephone. He shrugged.  
"Well they're dead useful. I thought it would be a nice addition to the office. That's not why you're here, though." He astutely observed. "Well, I know you have to go to that bloody ball, and I wanted to know if you were taking anybody, because I don't have an escort." Draco grinned wickedly.  
"You mean Ron hasn't claimed you already? Well, say no more, Granger." He leaned over the table until they were both nearly nose to nose.  
"You're mine. I'll be at your apartment the night of the ball at seven thirty. Change your wards to let me in, alright?" Hermione flushed, nodded , and rushed from the office.

Ginny showed up three nights later with the jewelry, shoes and Ron in tow.  
"Ron!" Hermione jumped into his arms. "Missed you too, love" he laughed squeezing her tightly. He twirled her around and set her on the couch. He trudged into the kitchen to scavenge.  
"Hermione, do you have any scones?" Hermione shook her head at Ginny who chortled. "Yes. Ron, they're in the cupboard." When he returned with his snack, he proceeded to catch her up on what had been going on the past few weeks. "Oh, and by the way, are you going to that gala?" Hermione nodded.  
"Do you need a date? Luna asked me to go but I haven't owled her back yet. Harry is taking his latest…thing." Ginny smacked Ron on the shoulder angrily.  
"Ronald! There is nothing wrong with Parvati. You just don't like her because she's Lavender's best friend"  
"Parvati?" Hermione said questioningly.  
"So that's who Draco was talking about." She mused to her self. Ron looked at her in surprise, mouth full of scone.  
"Didn't he tell you? He told me he was going to see you three weeks ago. Didn't he come"  
"No" Said Hermione slowly "He hasn't even owled me in a month. I have to find out about his Merlin first class from Draco. He taking me by the way, Ron. Sort of an employer…thing." She finished a faint blush in her cheeks. Ron waved her off.

"S'alright I'll take Luna. That doesn't sound like Harry though, He always asks me how you are, talks about you all the time still." Ron patted his stomach and pulled himself to his feet.  
"Well, love to stay Hermione, but I've got practice in the morning. Plus I need to ask a certain git why he hasn't been by. Are you coming Gin?" Ginny nodded.  
"I need to make two more robes for that gala. But I'll see you there, right, Hermione?" She winked as she slipped into the fireplace. Ron hugged her then followed Ginny. Hermione turned toward her bedroom to toss and turn thinking about what they said.

Pacing up and down the hall, Hermione nervously wrung her hands. She had applied hair potions, charmed her makeup, and done everything she could think of to feel beautiful. She had on the gown, and a choker and a pair of heels that were decidedly un-Hermione. The heels were about three inches and pencil thin. Hermione kept fretting that she would fall.  
"Merlin knows I'm clumsy enough." Suddenly she heard a knock outside her door.  
"Bugger, it's seven thirty!" She walked to the door and opened it with a trembling hand.  
"Hermione" Draco said as he kissed her hand.  
"You smell fabulous. Like peaches and vanilla. Good lord woman, you'll be the death of me, I'm sure." He grinned down at her. Hermione flushed (that seemed to become a habit around him, she noticed)  
And stepped outside with him.  
"You're quite the charmer, Draco. So, do you know how to apparate into the ministry? There's a huge security-" Draco cut off her rambling.  
"Yes. I can bring you side along, so you won't have to floo that striking dress., Ah, The apparition point is just behind this building here, isn't it?" Hermione nodded.  
"Shall we?" Draco proffered his arm, Hermione latched on, and they disappeared.


	3. im not okayi promise

They appeared in the ministry, checked their wands at the atrium, and Draco whisked Hermione to the elevator. He pushed the button for the top floor and all too soon they were there. Hermione gasped as she took in the magnificent ballroom that lay before her. She smiled and waved as they ran into old friends and chatted a bit until Draco touched her arm and suggested that they sit down at their table. She agreed and they went to a large table near the front and sat down. Ron came storming up to them as they sat, Luna clutching his black robed arm. 

"Hermione. Ginny did you a good turn, that dress is spot on." Ron said, looking her up and down. Draco looked affronted. Luna giggled.  
"Draco, don't look so angry. Ron's only stating the truth." Hermione stood up and hugged her. "Luna, you are too kind. You look quite well yourself. Magenta agrees with you." And oddly enough, it did. Ron interrupted their gabbling effectively by saying "Look, herms, there's a complete wanker on the other side of the room that's been eyeing you since you walked in the door. He wants me to escort you over to him. He's pretty sure that Draco would punch him if he tried to come over here." Hermione looked at Draco uncertainly. Draco waved his hand in a gesture that meant 'go to him'  
"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll entertain myself until you return." with that, She took Ron's arm, and they went to the back of the room, where Harry Potter stood in a corner, looking awkward, and nervous.  
"Hello, Love. I've got some explaining to do, haven't I?" He asked with a crooked smile. Hermione nodded mutely. Harry held out his elbow.  
"Walk with me?" He pleaded. She let go of Ron, and took his arm. Ron left and they strolled out of the ballroom.  
"You look amazing Hermione, you really do." At this unexpected compliment, all of Hermione's anger and fury welled up in side her. She wrenched away from him and glared so dangerously that he actually faltered in his steps.  
"Harry James Potter! Where in the bloody hell have you been in the last month? I know you're busy , I don't even care if you have a girlfriend" Harry blanched at these words "Wait, how did you know that?" Hermione scoffed, a hand on her hip

"You're the boy who lived, everyone knows who you're snogging. Anyway. Ron has two side deals going besides playing on the Cannons with you. And he's popped over four times since I've moved. It's not exactly like travel time would be a burden for you. I hope to heaven you have a very good reason for ignoring me, because I feel very strongly right now that what you need is a dose of your own medicine. I've half a mind to walk back to Draco and not say another bloody word to you." She finished, breathing heavily. Harry took her hand and rubbed it, a very contrite look on his face.  
"Look, I started dating Parvati, and every time I planned to go se you she would tell me you owled while I was at work and you were very busy, and sorry but could I come another time. I was horribly stupid, she confessed tonight when you and Draco showed up that those letters were made up, and I feel bloody awful-"Hermione cut him off as she jumped on him, hugging him as tightly as she could.  
"You sodding idiot. You trust everyone, don't you." She said into his chest quietly.  
"Don't worry, I broke it off with her an hour ago." He mumbled into her hair. She leaned back and looked into his emerald eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Things never seem to go your way, do they?" He laughed and rubbed her jaw line with his index finger.  
"I've grown up that way, I'm used to it." Hermione looked down, and he tilted her chin back towards him.  
"Hermione-are you with Draco? Is that why you moved? I miss having you here, Hermione. I want you to come back to London. Why can't you just floo to work?" She sighed and rubbed his back.  
"Draco is paying for my office space, he's bought me a car and pays for my apartment. That's why I left. The salary increase alone…a healer makes a lot of money, but head of a department is something else again." Harry laughed.  
"Is that all that's keeping you there? You can live at my house, I own four cars, and, and, well, you don't have to work if you don't want to. Ever." It was Hermione's turn to laugh.  
"Somehow I don't think your wife would appreciate that very much." She pinched his cheek and moved out of his arms.  
"Well, why don't you just take a little time off, and come see me? I promise it'll be loads of fun." Hermione scowled .  
"I haven't been at work six months, and you want me to take a vay cay? Are you dotty"  
"Please?" Harry moaned as he grabbed her hand to stop her walking back to the ball room.  
Hermione looked back to see his infamous puppy dog face.  
"You're so pathetic." She laughed in a gentle way.  
"I'll talk to Draco." She said curtly, and held out her hand so he could take her back to her date. As they walked through the ball room Harry was talking very fast between his teeth.  
"Hermione, are you sure you want to be left alone with this little cad? I can whisk you over to my table you know, not too far from here." Hermione discreetly elbowed him in the ribs and smiled widely as a pained expression crossed his face.  
"Draco is a complete gentleman with me, and I need to butter him up if I'll ever get anytime off to see you"  
"Alright. Bye for now, love." Hermione murmured her good byes as he kissed her cheek, winked at Draco, and left abruptly. Draco was looking to be in a very nasty mood indeed.  
"Tell me that wanker didn't talk his way out of whatever it was he did to you." Draco said indignantly. Hermione laughed and took a seat beside him.  
"Actually, he did. And he's not a wanker, don't call him that. I don't let him call you that"  
"I'm different. Besides I can call him that if I want, it's his middle name, isn't it? Harry 'wanker' Potter? Even Ron called him that." Hermione laughed even louder. "No, it's James, and I'll thank you to remember he's a good friend of mine." She said as the wizamongot proceeded to stand around the podium, and waited for quiet to begin to hand out awards.

After the pomp and circumstance, Draco led Hermione to the middle of the dance floor. They danced four dances until Hermione requested a break, so Draco went to get her a drink. After she rested a bit, she danced with Neville Longbottom, an old friend from school, Ron, and then Draco…until someone tapped his shoulder. She looked up to see Harry smiling back at her.  
"May I cut in?" He asked politely. Draco muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'miserable git' and Harry squeezed in between them "I'll take that as a yes." Hermione grinned at him as he led her to another part of the floor.  
"Why do you enjoy that so much?" She laughed. He simply looked down at her and said "Because I can. I'm making up a month I lost with you, while you saw that wanker everyday"  
"Don't call him that. I don't let Draco call you that. In fact I scolded him about that an hour ago"  
They swept gracefully around the dance floor much to Hermione's surprise.  
"When did you learn to dance, Mr. Potter?" she asked, bemused. He chuckled as he dipped her slowly and brought her back up.  
'Well, you know Ginny and I were together, and she's such a little social butterfly…she forced me to take lessons. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her bat bogeys." He shuddered. Hermione glanced over at Ginny, who was dancing with Draco.  
'Yes, she is quite admirable with hexes. You did good, anyway. It paid off for you, right? Look at us-you haven't stepped on my toes once!" Harry smiled at her in response. Suddenly, he leaned closer to her, and Hermione could tell he was trying to breathe in her scent.  
"It seems like it's been forever, Mione. I didn't realize how much I'd miss you until you weren't there." He was way too close. She could see the flecks of silver in his emerald orbs, smell his aftershave. His lips were mere inches from her own. She felt completely overwhelmed by his sheer presence. It was odd, a feeling she's never had before. She also had the strangest feeling that Harry wanted to kiss her. 'rubbish' she thought quickly. 'This is your best friend. There's no way he'd look at you that way. He's the most eligible bachelor in England'  
"Hermione?" Draco interrupted what was becoming a very strange situation, indeed. Harry looked ready to kill. Hermione lifted her gaze to Draco.  
"Yes?" Draco eyed her oddly, then said quietly "We have to be getting back. I need to go over our annual reports. The American division isn't as well on their feet as England." Hermione let go of Harry, but his grip on her waist never loosened.  
"I need to tell Ron and Luna goodbye. I'll meet you at the atrium?" she said innocently. Draco nodded shortly and strode off. Harry hugged her so tightly that he lifted her off the ground. When her feet touched the ground again, he kissed her forehead gently.  
"Please come back." he whispered. She stroked his hair and nodded. She turned to look for Ron, and when she turned back to ask Harry if he had seen him, he was gone.


	4. ghost of you

AN: Sorry for anyone who read the first post of this ch. I was in a hurry on the way to an appreciation dinner. (our bosses took everyone to dinner, a sort of last hurrah for our acting troupe.) this version should be much better.I want to thank the two gracious souls who sent me a review: RonluvHermione and Tori. (I agree whole heartedly Tori...MCR rocks!) reviews are nice...even if they're not nice, know what I mean? Thanks for letting me know someone besides Pinky and myself are reading this.Oh, by the way, if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me, just e-mail me (or let me know in the review box and i'll e-mail you) if you want the job...it's open I'm waiting just for you, my sweet! (whoever you are) I also have two more stories i'm about to start posting, and i'll need a beta for those too, so feel free to contact me if you'd like to do it.

"So, are you glad that 'bloody ball' as you put it is over?" Draco asked Hermione as they appeared at her front door. She shrugged. "Well, it was a bit more fun than I expected, but it made me realize how much I miss London. England in general, actually." She sighed.  
"Draco...would it be terrible of me to ask for a spot of time off? I know we haven't been here long, and well honestly, who ever heard of me skiving off work, but..." Draco smiled and issued a throaty laugh.  
"That's quite enough, Hermione. The only person allowed to tease you about your work habits is me. Let's see here, hmmm. You've headed up reaserch on five new potions that are two years ahead of schedule, you've single handedly orginized the international magical cooperation department of the ministry in order for st. mungo's new york to open it's doors, and you've done it all in about four months. I say that deserves at least two weeks off." He stroked his chin as if the decision took careful thought. Hermione squealed and hugged him tightly around the neck. He leaned into her and put his lips to her neck. his caress was feather soft, and Hermione shivered.  
"Just hurry back, alright? I know you miss Potter and Ron and Ginny...but I'll miss you here. You know how much I care about you in every aspect, Hermione." Hermione did know. During the final battle, Draco had jumped in front of her and took a nearly deadly curse straight in the chest from a man named Crabbe, one of his fathers associates, and Draco's childhood friend's father. Hermione let go of Draco and stepped back.  
"I won't be long. I can't seem to live without a purpose, so by the end of two whole weeks i'll probably be so stir-crazy i'll be begging to come back to work." Draco leaned in and kissed her lightly. Surprised, Hermione touched her mouth. Draco disappeared with a loud pop.

Hermione lugged her suitcase down diagon alley until she came up to the Leaky Cauldron. She met Tom the barkeep and he gave her the key to the room she she booked for the next two weeks. She put her things away, then headed back downstairs. She sent a note with a scops owl to Harry's place, letting him know she was there, and then a slightly larger owl carried a note for Ron. (She wasn't sure if he was at the burrow, or at his flat)  
"I think now is the perfect time to go to Florean's for a magically magnificent hot fudge rasberry and licorice sundae." Hermione smiled to her self as she strolled down the alley, just reveling in the wizards rushing about, bartering and purchasing their daily supplies. She reached the ice cream shop and had just sat down with her sundae when Hedwig came swooping towards her . Hermione untied the note fron her leg and poured a little water into an empty dish for her.  
"I haven't seen you in a while, girl." She murmured as she opened the note. it read:  
Hermione-  
Look behind you.  
love,  
Harry

Puzzled, Hermione turned in her seat, and saw Harry standing right behind her. She let out a shriek that made several people stop in their tracks and stare at her curiously. Harry gave a great booming laugh and picked her up out of her chair to hug her . Hermione could only splutter "How in the world did you know where I was?" Harry grinned at her.

"I figured you'd try to stay at the leaky couldron, so I popped by the night of the ball, and told Tom to floo me when you arrived." Hermione smiled, then blinked in aconfused manner.  
"What do you mean try? I'm already staying there!" Harry shook his head slowly.  
"No you're not.Your bags are arleady at my place. I want to drag you all over. No idea if we even have enough time. How many days did you take off, love?"

"Two weeks. That's half a month, Harry that should be plenty of time to do whatever you want to do." Harry took her hand as they walked through the street.  
"There's a new bakery off of diagon alley, it makes these wonderful scones that stay warm for as long as they're on a plate!" Harry laughed as he led them there.  
"Really, Harry, I thought you liked cooking." Hermione said as he opened the door for her. Harry made a face as they neared the display counter.  
"I like cooking some things, but pastries really don't turn out for me. I can't get the hang of baking at all. Don't worry though,I will cook for you tonight." Hermione smiled at the witch behind the counter, but the wheels were turning furiously in her head.  
' _If I didn't know better, I'd think this sounded like a date. It can't be_.' She let go of Harry's hand and leaned down, pretending to look at the jams and jellies on display.  
_'Draco kissed me not 24 hours ago, and now i'm walking hand in hand with Harry. I know Draco likes me, but Harry? Maybe he just misses me a lot. yeah, that's all_.' she spoke up to the sales witch "I would like some of this strawberry tart. It looks delicious. How much is it?" She bought a tart, had it wrapped up, and paid. Harry bought a package of the magically warm scones and they were on their way. Harry gave Hermione his elbow.  
"You don't know where my house is...well, you know, but no one can apparrate directly inside except me, so i'll take you side-along"  
"Harry, we have bags with us...what about them?" Harry grinned sheepishly.  
'Hand them to me." He scrunched up his nose, much like an old friend named Tonks used to do when they were kids to change her appearance, and a second later the items had vanished. Hermione gasped.  
"I knew you could do wandless magic but...in the words of Ron, Bloody Hell Harry!" She gripped his arm and they were whisked away to 12 grimmald Place.


	5. thank you for the venom

They appeared in the entryhall of the huge house, and as they stepped into the kitchen they heard a high pitched squealing behind them.  
Wands raised, they turned around to find a tall indian girl with faded make up, and rumpled long dark hair in a quidditch jersey, socks, and a mug of tea with a generous shot of Ogden's Olde Firewhisky in it was running into the kitchen. Harry yelled in frustration at the girl.  
"Parvati! What the bloody hell are you still doing here? Why are you wearing one of my jerseys?" Parvati Looked Hermione up and down with a sneer, and replied

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't little miss perfect. I knew i'd be seeing you, but not quite so soon. I expect you've decided to dump poor Draco so you can steal my boyfriend." She dumped her nearly empty mug of tea on the floor and stode up to hermione until she was spitting in her face, her shouting was so loud.  
"It's not enough to graduate at the top of our class, and have every handsome wizard in America pining after you and your little bookworm self! You have to go after the ones that are taken! Don't think I don't know your game, Hermione Granger! I'm onto you! I know for a fact that when Draco moved away, he was smitten with Padma. The bloke was crazy about her! He's gone for a month and a half, and all the sudden it's 'Padma...I think that we're too young to be dating seriously. Maybe we should see what's out there. Then, another two months later you're at a ball, hanging all over his arm, you bloody whore!" Parvati screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hermine could smell the fire whisky on her breath, and knew she was drunk, and probably didn't mean most of what she said. She also knew her own anger at this point could not be controlled, and she slapped Parvati across the face with all the fury that welled up inside her small body. Parvati fell to the ground, and Hermione leaned over her and hissed

"Don't you dare speak to me in that manner. I'm no whore. I'm not parading at my ex-bloody boyfriend's house in a stolen shirt and some tiny knickers! Draco is twenty two for merlin's sake. He's letting his hormores lead him around by his little wizard. If you think for one minute that I did anything to provoke him, well, you aren't the Parvati that lived with me at Hogwarts for seven sodding years. Think long and hard about the endeavors youve just attriubted me to...and then think about what rubbish that sounds like, even to you." With that, she straightened, and walked stiffy out of the house. Harry gave parvati a hand up, and murmured to her quietly.  
"Parvati, if any of your things still reside here, i'll floo them to you. You need to leave before Hermione comes back. You've just insulted my best friend and there's nothing you can say that will make me forgive you. Goodbye, Parvati." And he dashed out of the house to see Hermione walking down the street. He jogged up to meet her, then slowed down to match her pace as he came up to her.  
"Well, that was unexpected, huh? Remind me not to make you angry. That left hand of yours is bloody brilliant, you really know how to knock some sense into a person." When that got no response, he tried again

"Do you take lessons? I think it'd be good for me to know how to defend myself if I had to walk home alone at night...can you teach me?" Hermione glared at him coldly.  
"I just smacked your girlfriend round the face and you're out here comforting me? Harry Potter, have you lost your bloody mind"  
"Ex-girlfriend. You said so yourself. I've been done with her for almost a week now. she's drunk and confused, she hasn't been dumped very often, you know." Hermione snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I forgot to unconnect her floo to mine, and I guess she thought ..well..I guess she wanted to "  
"She wanted to shag her way back into your life. Don't worry, I won't stop you. I'm sure there's room at Ron's flat, seeing as how you've lost my reservation at the Leaky Couldron." She continued to march, nose in the air, looking as grim as she did in second year when she woke up from her petrified state and realized she had no time to study for the final exams. Harry slowly grinned, ans gently grabbed her shoulders to stop her.  
"I hate to break it to you, love, but you don't know where Ron's flat is...at least the muggle way you don't. You'd need to floo, and the closest floo connection is at my house. So, please, walk me back to the house, and i'll be nice and let you use my floo." Hermione grimaced, made an abrupt one- eigthy, and marched back to Harry's. It materialized in front of her, and she opened the door. Parvati's drunken, angry countenace was nowhere to be found. Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Hermione marched straight to the den, where Harry's floo was located, and made for the pot of floo powder, but Harry wasn't a quidditch player for nothing.  
"Acco!" He cried and the little pot zoomed right past Hermione's fingers and into Harry's waiting hands. Hermione looked at him and noticed that his wand was still on the counter, untouched.  
"Come on, Mione! At least let me cook dinner like I promised before dashing off into the night to complain to Ron!" Harry smiled crookedly at her. Having no other option, she sighed, harrumphed and sashayed into the kitchen, Harry following her.  
"Merlin help you this better be one fantastic meal, Mr. Potter." She sat in the window seat at near the kitchen door and crossed her arms again. Harry smiled and rushed into his pantry.


	6. give 'em hell kid

AN:I would like to thank Mrs. Butler( my haunted house lovely) and Sarah...i'm so glad someone else likes D/Hr as much as H/Hr. Both of those ships are shot as far as canon, so why not let your imagination run wild? I say full steam ahead (as resident hermit on the good ship H/Hr, i know i've already said that, but i love that line!) Oh and if you like my stories, i suggest you check out are a huge shipper site for H/Hr, G/D, R/L, and James/Lilly. It's called the coolest thing is that you can search for completed stories, so you don't have to anguish over a cliffie. (i read damn near every completed story that was 5,000-100,000 words on there, there are some really excellent works there! so...props to portkey! I hope when this is done I can become an author there. Keep your fingers crossed, folks! On with the drama...

Just as Harry and Hermione finished the wonderful soup that Harry had made (cooking lessons compliments _cough, cough_ of the Dursleys) When they were interrupted by a loud banging at the door.  
"Really, Harry! Do you have uninvited guests just drop by every hour of the day?" Hermione grumpily asked Harry as she poked him in the side to make him answer the door.  
"Ouch! Mione, that hurt! Yeah, well, I'm a bloody celebrity. "  
Hermione called after him as he walked to the door.  
"That's exactly why we SHOULD be safe here. This sodding house is unplottable for Merlin's sake!" Harry opened the front door and his grin slid off his face at the sight of Draco Malfoy. He looked a bit unkempt, his hair wasn't slicked back, but hanging loosely around his face. It reminded Harry, he thought sourly, of a trashy romance novel cover. He leaned into Draco's face and whispered fircely.  
"Malfoy, what in the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Hermione's gone missing!" He said anxiously. he pulled his hand from his pocket and showed Harry a small device that looked a little like a blackberry, but the digital face looked like Mrs. Weasley's old clock, except it had actual faces instead of carved hands. Hermione's smiling face was under _missing/non-mortal peril._

Harry rolled his eyes so far in the back of his head he could swear he glimpsed his brain.  
"You great prat! She's at my house! My unplottable house, remember?She-" He was cut short as Draco rushed past him, and when Harry followed Draco into the kitchen, he found a sight that made him very angry indeed. Draco had his arms wrapped around Hermione, he had the device next to her face and was gushing into her ear about how worried he was. Harry wanted desperately to be sick.  
'Wait, why do I feel sick? My cooking was excellent. Surely it's not Hermione. Maybe it's just that I still hate Draco.' But that wasn't really the truth, and Harry knew it. Draco had delivered crucial information during the war, it had probably saved his life. Determined to learn form his father's and Sirus' mistakes, he tried his best to get over his childhood feelings. He had succeded, as did Draco, for the most part. As for this moment in time, however...he felt like dueling Draco to the death.  
'I'm just being over-protective of Hermione. Draco won't hurt her. If he did he knows i'd castrate him slowly. Just the thought of them makes me sick!' He mused to him self in the corner as Draco and Hermione had a good laugh about Draco's behavior. Hermione was busy teasing him and calling him Molly, when Harry's thoughts jumped ahead. Bright wizard as he was, he realized he had felt this exact way once before...over Ginny, Ron's little sister, and his friend, Dean Thomas in his sixth year at school. he suddenly leaned back against the wall, a horrified expression on his face. Hermione was still laughing, and looked over to the corner and said

"Don't you agree, Harry?" She saw his face, and rushed to him, laying her hand on his arm.  
"Harry! Harry, goodness me, what's wrong?" Harry shook his head as though trying to rid it of water, and smiled weakly at Hermione.  
"I think i've got a spot of headache. I'll be in the potions cabinet looking for a cure, alright? Draco." He nodded his head curtly at Draco, and promptly fled the room. Hermione watched him leave, puzzled. Draco snorted, a look of upmost conempt on his face.  
"Oh, Hermione! I don't feel well. I'll just leave so you'll get worried and follow me." He said in a mock- Harry voice that was actually, really scarily accurate. He then slumped to the floor in a pretend faint, with a the back of his hand pressed to his forehead.  
Hermione grabbed his other hand and pulled him to his feet. "Look, I don't know what his problem is, we've had a very weird day, and well...you're obviously upsetting him, although I have no idea what you did.." Hermione trailed off. Draco brought one of her hands to his face and kissed it gently.  
"I was chasing something I shouldn't be. You see, If I liked you, and you liked me, you'd not have enough time to be Potter's best friend and tag along for his every whim. I understand why he feels this way, but I think he's a fool for not realizing how much more ...fufilling you can be as more than a friend." Hermione turned a bright shade of crimson and murmured "Draco!" in a scandalized tone.  
He bowed to her and said  
"I'll leave you to your vacation now. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. In thirteen days, my sweet, we shall finish this conversation." with thathe walked to the door, opened it, and abruptly vanished. She looked at the front door, muttered "Well really! You'd think i'd used some glamour to make him fall in love with me." As she padded down the hall to the room designated to potions. She slipped around the cauldrons and cabinets until she came to the door Harry was behind, staring blankly at a little vial in his hand. It was empty.  
"I see you've found your headache cure!" Hermione said brightly. Harry didn't look up at her, only mumbled "Yes, quite right as usual."and set the vial down on the shelf. Hermione laid a hand on Harry's arm once again and asked soothingly "Did Draco's appearance upset you? I didn't think he'd care where I went, but it seems I was wrong. I should have left a note."

"Why, the boyfriend doesn't let you out on your own then?" Harry replied sharply. Hermione grimmaced at his angry words, but continued on in the same manner.  
"You know perfectly well he's not my boyfriend. I haven't dated anyone since Peter." She said, reminding Harry about the last wizard she dated, a boisterous bloke who owned Flourish and Blotts. They had dated for two years, until Hermione got offered a job in America.  
"I never liked that bloke." Harry stared into her eyes. She nervously looked down.  
"Well, Harry, you were never anything but polite to him, so how could I have known? You really need to stop keeping secrets from me Harry. Remember when we were at school? You could tell Ron and I anything. You still can. If something's bothering you, please let me know"  
'Something's bothering me all right, but I am sure as hell not gonna tell you, Mione. At least, not now.' He thought as he gave her a hug. 'A brotherly hug.' he reminded himself as he patted her back.  
"Well, it's only...nine thirty." He announced, looking at his watch. "Would you like to see a muggle movie?" Hermione beamed "Oh, Harry! that sounds wonderful! Give me ten minutes to freshen up, alright?" She pinched his cheek and dashed up the stairs to her old room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.  
"This is what Ron went though then we were sixteen? Bloody Hell! I can barely stand it and i'm nearly twenty three." Harry suddenly had a lot more sympathy for Ron's very strange (and argument filled) sixth year.


	7. i never told you what i do

AN: I want to thank everyone that reviewed! Especially myusedromance (it's really hard to fit the situations to a song title from3 cheers, but i'm trying, i swear!) good use of your francais! (jadore francais!) I can appreciate that line you sent me (from three years of french back in high school, eeek!), it was fabulous!Also danslover, you are really awesome to say all those upbeat things about me! I'm glad you've enjoyed my meanderings so far. Everyone else,I read yours too, and i'll be posting your name in the next chapter or two. thanks for reviewing! It makes the world a better place.

BTW I did see MCR live in St. Louis...it rocked my world! I stayed at the best western where Gerard, the rest of MCR_ AND_ Bert and the rest of the guys from The Used were staying! Talk about rad, well, honey...that was as rad as it gets! I hope you've gotten to see them too!

Well..the muggle movie was not really interesting, it was something about a guy who lived in a computer generated world, called the matrix. Harry didn't even pay attention to the movie. He was too busy chewing on his snowcaps and popcorn, shuffling his feet, sighing, and thinking about Hermione.

Hermione. She really had grown up. Harry figured he had about a snowball's chance in hell of actually dating her. He saw what happened with Ron, when Ron had plucked up the courage to ask her out in thier sixth year at school. Ron was always hanging over any relationship with a girl he'd ever had, really.

Cho. Ginny. Parvati. (Ron figured that since Lavendar was such a twit, her best friend must be as well. Unfortunately he was right.) He had also already dated Hermione and if any bloke on the planet could help him snare Hermione, it was Ron. Harry sighed and rubbed his face.

Suddenly, a soft warm hand was alround the back of his neck. Hermione was looking into his face worredly. He could feel the heat in his cheeks rise to the surface of his face as the bloodflow to his brain decreased dramatically.

"Are you alright, Harry? You seem a bit out of it. I know we can never have a normal day when we're together, but this must have been trying for you. Let's get out of here." She stood up, and grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet. Harry slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders as they exited the theatre.  
"You know what Mione? I can't picture a day being better than today. You were in it, and that's something I haven't seen in a while." Hermione beamed as they neared the apparition point.

"Harry? You can let go now." Hermione said as she tried to disentangle their arms, but Harry only held her tighter, and before Hermione knew it, they were a block away from Harry's flat.

"Oh Merlin! How did you do that? It didn't feel like side along apparition at all!" Harry grinned bemusedly at her. Hermione was chewing on her nails, and Harry could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I knew you were powerful-really powerful, to have defeated v-Voldemort." She stuttered only slightly over the evil wizard's name and then she continued "But how in the world can you do some of those things?"

Harry leaned down closer to her and said "You don't know the half of it, Mione. Do you remember what I told you seventh year? The most important part of that bloody prophacy?"

"Of course! You have a power he knows not. But didn't Dumbledore say that power was"  
Harry cut her off, nodding his head. Hermione's eyes grew wide, then narrowed into tiny slits as she sized up the situation. She knew perfectly well the word was love...but what in the world could it mean to her?

Harry knew she was mulling that very point over in her mind. _She's smart._ Harry thought as he watched his breath plume in tiny mists in front of him, since the late hour had made the park near the theatre become quite chilly. _She'll come round, i expect, after a day or two, if i don't push._

"I'm glad that Dumbledore taught you so much before he passed away." She said, choosing to ignore the implications of what Harry had just told her. Harry noded again, curtly, and opend the door to the house, feeling a little disapointed that she hadn't said anything that he was half hoping she would, altough he knew she really wouldn't ask him outright.

Maybe Hermione didn't get it. She was the smartest witch he'd ever met, but if she didn't want to see something, then it simply wasn't there to her. He trudged toward the bathroom to change into night clothes and brush his teeth. He called goodnight to Hermione and waved his hand. All the lights in the house except hermione's room and the bathroom he was currently occupying went dark.

As he brushed his teeth, he came to a conclusion he had been fighting since Draco had shown up on his doorstep earlier that evening.  
He needed reenforcements, and that meant Ron. He'd floo in the morning, and give away the last of his shaky pride.


	8. cemetery drive

AN: sorry i've been away so long, I had a little bit of writer's block. it's coming, slower than i'd like, but we'll get there together, wont we? I slipped a quote in from POA ( the movie version) props if you spot it!I would like to thank:MyUsedRomance, alayneni, BDShadothe, sunshake, andsarah for reviewing! you guys rock!

Hermione sighed as she streched lazily in the comfortable bed. She rubed her eyes, and sat up, as she smelled the most wonderful cooking smells wafting to her nose. She tore off her dressing gown, threw on a particularly old pair of jeans (they had been in the closet, where she'd left them when she was 18) and a light pink turtleneck, and rushed down the steps to find Harry in front of the stove; plates loaded with kippers, bacon, and eggs surrounding him as he flipped griddlecakes on the hot iron skillet on the stove.

"Knew you'd wake up when you smelled food. There's a little of Ron in you yet, love!" Harry smiled brightly as he teased her. Hermione scowled, and held out her hand. Harry snapped his fingers and a plate apppeared in her hand, and loaded itself with everything on the breakfast bar. She sat the heavy plate down at the kitchen table, and tucked in.  
"What are we to do, today, Harry? There's tons of things I want to go see while i'm here"

Harry flipped the cakes onto a plate, and walked to the kitchen table, his full plate following him. he sat the griddlescakes between them, and looked at his plate thoughtfully.  
"Well, Ginny is hopping mad at me...she thinks i'm trying to lock you away, and keep you all to myself. I think maybe you'd better go see Ginny. She wants you to see her dress shop something awaful. I'll admit, she's quite clever, it's amazing what that girl does with such a small space." Harry looked off dreamily, lost in thought.

As Hermone didn't know Harry was thinking about her, she assumed he was dreaming of Ginny, which made her scowl and push her plate away.  
"Do I need to get dolled up for this trip? What will you be doing while this is going on"  
"There;s some paperwork at the office that I need to tidy up, then i'll be along." Harry smiled brightly once again, and Hermione became slightly suspicious. Harry was never in such a cheery mood. Perhaps he took a cheering charm by mistake last night...no that couldn't be it. She mused to her self as she trudged back to the stairs. She felt a tug on her arm and looked into Harry's face.

"You look dashing, love. you don't need to change. I daresay you'll come back with a new wordrobe, anyway." He smirked, and left her on the stairs, feeling breathless.

Draco paced his study, rubbing his delicate jaw until it was red. He had noticed (even if Hermione hadn't yet) that Potter was not as stupid as he looked.

Hermione had grown into an absouletly wonderful (albeit slightly nagging) woman, and she would be a wonderful wife for any man. Draco felt that he still hadn't made up to her for their school days, but Hermione declared him forgiven when they were 19. He knew Potter might try to get her to stay in London. He just had to think of a way to keep her here.

_If only I was the girl here._ Draco thought to himself as he sat down and poured a snifter of brandy. _I could claim to be pregnant! Oh, the things girls can get away with..._ he grinned evily as he drank his brandy, and poured another. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. Hermione never saw him, but Draco kept him because, well, somethings a body just couldn't let go of, and a personal slave was Draco's favorite part of being a pureblood.

"I want you to follow someone for me. You know Miss Hermione, don't you plinky?" "Yes Sir, I knows her sir!" squeaked the house elf.  
"She's in London. Follow her, and if it loooks like she is going to..well...give some boy the look that she resverves for me-" The house elf cut him, off, something that Draco only tolerated because he knewHermione would beat him black and blue if he didn't.  
"You mean where she gets all shy and turns colors, sir? thast look"  
"Yes, Plinky." He ground out form between his clenched teeth. "If it looks like she's doing, that I want to be notified at once." "You can count on me sir!" He squeaked again, and disappeared.  
"Merlin help me, why don't I just put Goyle on the case and be done with it!" Draco moaned as he slumped in his chair. he threw his glass into the fire. it was too ealry in the day to be drinking anyway, he decided as he walked from the room.

"Hermione! It's been..Days! How good to see you! I see Harry's been giving you your bread and water while he's kept you locked up." GInny laughed as she hugged her friend. they linked arms and left the Leaky Cauldron, heading towards Ginny's shop on Diagon Alley. Hermione gasped as she looked at the beautifully decorated shop. Ginny pulled her inside and immediately let her self- measuring tape measures attack Hermione.

"What's all this rubbish?" Ginny harumphed and put a hand on her hip.  
"What's all this rubbish, she says!" Ginny mocked. She ripped a load of bright green material off a rack behind her and held it up to Hermione.  
"I'm not sure what he likes, but I AM sure that whatever I put you in, He'll like you anyway." She sighed as she turned to look for different colors.  
"Ain't love grand? To put it in muggle terms, anyway." Ginny said as she striaghtened up. hermione threw everything that was floating near her to the floor and looked at Ginny expectantly.  
"Well, really! that's no way to treat a friend!" Ginny scolded as she tried her hardest not to laugh.  
"Ginny, i'll give you till three to explain what's going on here. I love you, but I WILL hurt you. One." Ginny snickered and turned away.  
"Two"  
She came back, this time holding up a very soft, dark maroon material. She was humming to herslef, but she only dared test Hermione's resovle so far. As HErmione said three, Ginny held up her hands and said "Alright! You win! You are getting ready for a date tonight"  
"Oh NO! Who With? Does Harry know? What if he'll be mad?" Hermione started to chew her fingers. Ginny shook her head in an amused way.  
"I expect he knows all about it. So does Ron. Ron told me this morning. You'll be meeting Ron after me. Oh, but he's not your date!" Ginny reassured her after catching the horrified look on Hermione's face. "Relax, I promise you'll have fun. here, I have a D C player, let's listen to some muggle music! there's this band from america little dark, but totally fun to rock out to!" Ginny squealed and ran to the back of the shop. Suddenly, Hermione realized Ginny meant C D as the sounds of an amreican muggle rock band filled the shop.

Ginny locked the door and they proceeded to dance around the shop as Hermione's dress made itself. It was wonderful fun, and Hermione was on cloud nine at the moment.

_this night. walk the dead. in a solitary style and crash the cemetery gates. _

_in the dress your husband hates. way down. mark the grave. _

_where the searchlight find us drinking by the mausoleum door. _

_and they found you on the bathroom floor. i miss you so far._

_and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard. back home. off the run._

_singing songs that make you slit your wrists. it isn't that much fun. _

_staring down a loaded gun. so i won't stop dying. won't stop lying._

_if you want i'll keep on crying. did you get what you deserve? is this what you always want me for? i miss you._

_-Cemetery Drive _

_My Chemical Romance_


	9. you know

AN: sorry this chapter took so long. ( i got free tickets to Harry Potter tomorrow, yay!) If you guys get out to the movies, you should see jarhead. Jake is a god. A god who appears naked in like four scenes of the movie! thank you for R ratings! any way, i made this one in honor of GOF tomorrow. wer'e coming towards the end. if you liked this story, and want a sequel (maybe action-adventure with a little draco/ harry antagonising for fun thrown in) let me know! 

By the time the girls had listened to the entire album's 13 cuts, the dress was finished. A dark, rich green that was interwoven with golden threads…it made Hermione feel like a princess. She beamed at her reflection, and while Ginny put her own special kit of wonder witch make up to work on Hermione,she sat in a chair and slipped on a pair of gold strappy three inch heels, againvery un-hermione, but definitely sexy.She slipped the dress on, and then Ginny took some of her brown curls and plaited them with golden ribbons, leaving the rest to cascade down her back. Hermione was a vision. Ginny grinned as she looked over her good work.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Hermione asked nervously. Ginny beamed back at her.  
"If I was the boy who lived-excuse me, the man who won, well…I'd jump your bloody bones! You look like royalty, love. Now, don't worry about Draco, I'll take care of that bugger. We know he's cute, but you and Harry, you're ironically the sweetest couple I've ever seen." Hermione could feel her ears turning an alarming shade of red.  
"I can not believe that sodding idiot liked me for two years and never told me! Harry's been my best friend since we were eleven. Surely he could have told me, couldn't he Ginny?" Ginny walked her to the door of the shop and said gently to her "Well, that's not an easy thing to tell anyone, let alone your best mate. Plus you and Harry and Ron have never exactly fallen into the normal category." She giggled as she held the door open.

"Good luck! I hope you shag his bloody socks off!" Hermione grimaced and glared at Ginny as she strolled into Diagon Alley. She walked almost to Gringotts before she spotted Ron. Ron was waving her down jovially, with a flower boquet in one hand and a stuffed crepe in the other. When he finally laid eyes on Hermione, he took a bite out of the flowers by accident. Hermione immediately started laughing, her eyes tearsing up and her whole face aching from her mirth.

"Good lord, Ron, are you okay? Lucky you're not allergic to flowers. How do they taste, by the way?" She gasped out before she burst out laughing all over again. Ron looked extremely grumpy as she focused on his face once more.

"Look here, love. I spent all last night ringing the tellys so you could have this wonderful day. You need to appreciate what i've done for you. My sister did too good a job, I think i'll keep you company tonight, myself." he wagled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned...until he saw luna exit the sweets shop, with a bag full of candy and a placid expression as always on her face.

"Well, it seems that i'll have to eat this bag of chocolate frogs by myself. You look wonderful, Hermione." Luna smiled serenely at her. Hermione smiled back as Ron thrust the flowers at her and rushed to Luna's side. They linked arms, and pointed to the card in the flowers.

_Mione,_

_You don't need a locator charm to find me (as usual)_

_just follow the path to where misers live._

_I'll be waiting._

_yours,_

_Harry_

She immediately set off down the street towards Gringotts.

He was wearing a handsome set of black wizard's robes and a nervous, slightly puce expression. When he looked upon Hermione, she couldn't read his face.  
"Mione. Are you surprised? Do you like it? Your dress, I mean. I like it, but-bloody hell, Mione!" She smiled and raised a hand to his lips to cut him off.  
'Why didn't you tell me, Harry? I would have been so happy. We could have had our first date two years ago." His countenance relaxed, his crooked grin slid firmly into place. He trapped her small hand in his own, and kissed the fingers as he murmured into her ear.

"I've felt this way since we were twenty and we lived together. Do you remember? You, Ron and I in a single flat?" She nodded.  
"Of course. You were always busy, Ron was completely bonkers, and I was in school. But when we did spend time together" she trailed off, and Harry finished his thought.

"It was the most wonderful time I can remember in my life. Everything felt right, It was natural, even normal to have people around that loved you and wanted to see you. You'd always leave me a dinner plate, you wanted to make sure I didn't waste away. You even did my laundry when I was away for weeks at a time. I've never felt so loved, do you understand me? It broke my heart when you went away. I want you here always. Even if you don't want to be mine, I need you in my life."

Hermione was taken aback by the sureness of his tone. This was not the boy Harry Potter she had left not too long ago. This was a man who knew what he wanted. As he stared into her eyes unflinchingly, waiting for her response, she drew a deep breath and let her heart lead her words, instead of her mind for once.  
"Oh, Harry. I don't see how anyone could not love you. Yes I did little things for you, I couldn't help myself. Who will wash his robes? I would ask myself, then I'd realize I needed to do it, because there was no one else. I didn't know it would endear you to me so much, but it was perfectly normal to me. Haven't your girlfriends been doing that since I left? Not that I don't want you to depend on me-that is to say-Merlin! How can we get so tied up trying to talk to each other? I love you Harry James Potter. I'm willing to try to be yours, if you promise that we'll always be best friends, no matter what happens with us"  
He leaned down until they were touching foreheads.

"I promise that you will be my best friend for as long as I live. I don't want to ruin our relationship. I want to take it further." He wrapped his arms around her and she folded her arms around his neck. They fit so perfectly, it hurt. He leaned in, and she closed the distance, sharing their first real kiss ( pecks on the cheek and such don't count.) He moaned into her mouth as he tasted her sweetness for the first time. His reaction to her sent a shiver down her spine. Harry's mere touch made her body react in ways that she's never encountered before. He suddenly broke their kiss and looked at her oddly.  
"What? What is it that couldn't wait?" She said, nonplussed.  
"Did you ever kiss Ron like that? I know I owe him for setting this thing up today, but I'll kill him if he-" Hermione kissed him again, stopping his diatribe. Harry sighed and changed the subject. "Look, down below the dragon security, the goblins have built an opera theatre. I thought we might go see Phantom of the Opera?"

Hermione beamed as he opened the door for her and stepped inside, blushing from the crown of her forehead down to her neack. She felt rather like Ron, having blushed so many times in such a short period.

A small house elf appeared at the entrance to Diagon Alley, pointing and jumping up and down excitedly.  
Curious, Ginny closed her shop and walked towards the small elf, and when the bricks opened to let another wizard into the street, she saw what she had expected. None other than Draco Malfoy. Ginny stood in his path, with a sneer.  
"How pathetic. Don't tell me-you come to stop Hermione's happy ever after, right? Not today, wanker." She stood in a very Molly Weasley position, with her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.  
Draco looked her over with a cool, appraising eye.  
"I don't want one of your bat bogey hexes, alright? Why don't we discuss this civilly, over a drink, maybe? You'll see my perspective better, I assure you." Ginny accepted, cautiously, and led him back to the leaky cauldron, so the she could be sure Harry and Hermione could make their escape.


	10. hang em high, malfoy

AN: GOF….phenomenal! someone was JUST HIT BY THE 

SEXY TRUCK '""";.., .  
... ...,   
"( )'( )""""( )( )(

& his name is Tom Felton! That's all I have to say. If you guys have seen it already you know what I'm about to bring up. The first task. Hermione's behavior there…a little fishy. I know JK has made up her mind (if you are still hopeful about cannon, I suggest you go to mugglenet and read her interview on HBP. She gives definitive answers, and it's not for our best hopes, people. That's okay. There's loads of good fan fic around, and I have to say the canon is growing on me…just a little. I like most ships, actually. ) but she also gets the final say in the film and all I can conclude is that Herms at least has a slight crush on Harry in the fourth, judging from the movie. If you haven't seen it…are you crazy? My friends stood in line at noon this weekend to get tickets to the 10:30 show (the last one that weekend, it sold out for the next two weeks!) Go see it! They left loads out, but it's still a fun film, and great things are happening with the actors (they are growing into their roles nicely) I've babbled for way to long. Onward we roam!

"So, basically, you're telling me that Weasley's- I mean Ron's" He said hastily "Girlfriend is completely bonkers?" Draco spluttered over his sixth fire whisky at the leaky cauldron. Ginny took a sip of her gilly water (she'd given up on fire whisky after she and Draco had a fourth round) and nodded, with a bit of a giggle.  
"Don't tell, alright? She only spouts those nonsense theories because her dad believes them, and well, she's very protective of her dad"  
"That's enough to cheer a bloke up a bit, then." Draco said, then fell silent, contemplating something as he looked into the depths of his tankard. Ginny took this time to study his handsome features without hearing a pompous remark from him. He really was handsome. She thought as she finished her drink and fished the cherry out of the bottom of her glass.  
"Draco." Ginny hesitated. She knew Draco wouldn't want to hear this.  
"I know. I expect the bloody wanker has swept her off her feet already, eh? Well, it's a damn good thing I'm her friend as well as her boss. I can get her transferred back here can't I? Do you want to help me pack her things? Sort of a surprise…maybe Potter will let me take her out as friends again if I play my cards right. She's a right excellent bird, that Hermione." Draco downed his drink, and slammed it on the table. Ginny stood up and watched Draco pay their tab and leave a very generous tip for tom the barkeep, then he opened the door for her and they made their exit.  
"You know, I do believe that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say." Ginny admitted to him as they appeared in Hermione's apartment with a loud pop. Draco leaned down close to her, she could smell his very clean, very male scent as he grinned devilishly.  
"Gorgeous, I could say any number of sweet things to you, just hang round long enough, and you'll get to see my other side." Ginny laughed and smacked his arm playfully as she and Draco started to move Hermione's things into boxes.

"So, did you like the musical?" Harry murmured into Hermione's ear as they walked down the street, arm in arm. Hermione tittered as she thought about what she just saw.  
"Well, a goblin version of Raul was quite dashing. I enjoyed it very much"  
They came to the wall that would lead them back to the muggle world. Harry turned to Hermione "Do you want to do anything else, or do you want to head home?" he questioned, gazing at her carefully to gage her reaction

"I think a mug of hot chocolate at your house sounds smashing." She said, wrapping her arms around him tightly.  
"Take me home, Harry." she whispered against his neck. Harry smiled as he felt her hot breath against his neck.  
"Pleasure." He drawled as he hugged her back and they were both instantly in his den.  
" I think I'll take this dress off now. Ginny's a dear, but I can barely walk in this thing." Harry gave her his crooked smile as he watched her walk up the stairs, a gleam of mischief in his eye as he watched her.  
"Don't worry love, it was all worth it. By the way, your arse looks amazing in that dress!" he called up the stairs after her. Hermione blushed furiously and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

Harry guffawed all the way back into the kitchen. He set a kettle of water on the stove and got out a chocolate boiler. Hermione appeared as he was pulling bars of chocolate and cartons of liquid cream and whipped cream out of the ice box.

"Going to a lot of trouble for a little cup of hot chocolate, aren't you?" Said Hermione in a slightly scathing, albeit teasing manner. Harry didn't look up, only broke the chocolate bars up as he dropped them into the pan.  
"I want a perfect cup of this stuff. I know how to do it too." He tapped the pan with his wand, and dropped a tiny sprig of peppermint into it's contents. It immediately began to bubble, and he added the liquid cream.  
"Nice pajamas, by the way." Harry couldn't help but grin (he'd been doing that all night, he supposed, but he just couldn't help it.) as he took in Hermione's loose curls, falling around her shoulders, which were covered in an old quidditch jersey from his fourth year, and a pair of tan leggings, with bare feet. She rather looked like the sexy Halloween version of a quidditch player, and it made Harry's pulse pound with excitement at her choice of clothing.  
"It's not like you can fit into this old thing." Hermione said indignantly. "Too small around the shoulders, I expect. " Harry said casually as he flexed his arms and a bulge of muscles appeared. "Too small for your big head, I expect!" Hermione laughed as Harry gave her an insulted glare.  
"I do not have a big head." Harry pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Git. Anyway. I wear this shirt all the time. It's comfortable, it goes almost to my knees, and well…it was a reminder of home when I lived in America." She said, staring at the ground a bit uncomfortably. Harry took her head in his hands and kissed her passionately, with all the pent up feelings that had been swirling around inside him for the last few days or so.

"Did you say 'when I lived in America?' as in past tense?" he asked interestedly. Hermione sat her head on the counter, feeling miserable all of the sudden. Harry handed her a mug of hot chocolate and he sat up straight again.  
"I don't know. I make such good money there-no, let me finish, Harry James!" She said testily as she saw him open his mouth to retort .  
"I have a very important job. I've wanted to do this job since third year when we started taking certain classes to prepare for our future. I need to think about this long and hard before I decide to just run away from it. I'll never run away from YOU, but I need to think about whether I can just come back or not before we get too serious." This was Harry's cue to explode.

"Too serious? Too serious! Mione, I think that ship sailed oh, hmm about eleven years AGO! I am not going to sit here and let you turn your back on me for some ruddy job. I went through hell when you left, and I'm not going to pour out my heart on my damn sleeve and watch you walk out again, only this time taking my heart with you." He trapped her against the counter and breathed heavily as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

Seeing Harry so upset made the situation real to Hermione in a way that nothing else had. She cupped his face gently, and seeing a tear slide out from under his closed lids, she felt her own eyes grow misty. She wiped away his tear and ran her thumbs in circles over his face. She knew it comforted him to be touched this way when he was anxious and she murmured to him soothingly as she drew the circles.

"Harry. If you absolutely want me to stay, then there's no question. I'll move in next week. If I have to quit, well, I think you can support me for a bit, can't you? Harry smiled brokenly. As Hermione talked him down from the emotional ledge, she drew him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed in that position for a long time. Harry scooped Hermione in his arms and carried her upstairs to his room. He laid her down on the bed, and crawled in next to her. Hermione suddenly felt the presence of the little boy again. He just wanted to be loved. To be comforted. To belong. Her emotions swirled around her as she stroked his hair away form his face.

"Say you'll never leave. You are the only woman in my life that's ever loved me. I can't believe I let you go so far away, even if it was such a short time." he mumbled sleepily as his eyes fluttered closed. Hermione lay there for a while, just watching him.

Her heart broke any time she thought about his history. She watched him twist and turn, trying to get comfortable. He grumbled when he realized he was still wearing his clothes, and they simply disappeared. He rolled over in his chudley cannon boxers and went back to sleep, still keeping hold of Hermione. She finally closed her eyes and let sleep claim her as well.


	11. to the end!

Six Months since we left Harry and Hermione……………………..

"Miss Granger! Your new robes are here in my office!" Hermione smiled warmly as she stepped into the office of her predecessor, Katy , who ran the healing research department at St. Mungo's, London.

"Thanks, a lot Katy." She said as she picked up the green healer robes she hadn't worn in almost six months. Since Katy and Hermione had switched jobs, Hermione took on Katy's duties. Katy was also head healer since there was a hospital on premises and so now Hermione filled the post. After Katy shook Hermione's hand, she picked up the last cardboard box in her office, saluted Hermione with a very cute wink, and murmured to her "I do believe we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Hope you bode well here."

"You too, Katy. I'll pop over to see you, I'm sure you'll love the apartment, I know I liked it…well, it was pretty, but my place is here. You know what I mean, I'm sure."

"I do, I do. I just want you to know you're welcome anytime." Katy grinned, and with a loud pop, she was gone. Hermione sighed as she slipped on her robes and plopped into a squashy armchair behind her new desk. With a wave of her wand a few boxes full of her things began putting themselves away on the shelves and her desk. She beamed as her desk pictures landed right in front of her.

One was of her and Draco, unpacking her things in America, grinning goofily as they shouted at the camera while pointing at the New York skyline. Of course the graduation picture of Harry, herself, Ron, Ginny, and Draco went right next to it. Naturally Harry and Ron were kissing her cheeks, and scowling at Draco, who was tugging his tie uncomfortably, while Ginny jumped up and down, squealing with happiness while Hermione hugged her, and then the boys over and over again. Another photograph included just her and Harry. It was taken fourth year by Colin Creevy, right in the middle of the Yule ball.

Picture Hermione winced a lot as picture Harry stepped on her toes and muttered apologies to her. It was the only dance she had wheedled out of him, and she'd learned not to ask in the future…until he had shown that he had mended his ways, which he certainly had, thought Hermione cheekily as she thought of the ministry gala.

The last two pictures on the desk were brand new ones. Ginny had convinced everyone to go to a muggle karaoke bar around three months ago, and the pictures that resulted were hysterical. The girls, crowded onstage (herself, Ginny, and Luna) screaming a muggle song called I'm not okay towards the boys, who looked mildly frightened, was the most energetic picture on the desk. All three girls were screaming and pointing and jumping, and well…you get the picture. Pun intended. Hermione thought wryly as she looked at the last picture on the already crowded desk.

It was Harry, Draco, and Ron, onstage; they were singing a song from a musical called RENT. The name of the song was 'take me or leave me' and it was usually performed by a girl. It was the funniest sight that Hermione had seen in ages, she recalled as she thought back to Harry pointing at her and bellowing in the crowded, smoky bar.

_Every single day I walk down the street_

_I hear people say baby so sweet _

_Ever since puberty Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls, I can't help it Baby So be kind _

_And don't lose your mind Just remember That I'm your baby_

_Take me for what I_

_am Who I was meant to be _

_And if you give a damn Take me baby _

_Or leave me _

_Take me baby _

_Or leave me_

_A tiger in a cage can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage baby Lets have fun _

_You are the one I choose Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You will love the limelight too, now baby_

_So be mine Or don't waste my time _

_Prayin, honey bear,  
Are you still my-my baby?_

_Take me for what I am _

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn Take me baby _

_Or leave me_

_take me or leave me-RENT_

By the tine the guys reached the bridge, the crowd was roaring and they were drowned out. It was absolutely fabulous, Hermione recalled as she leaned back in her chair. Suddenly, a strange noise jarred her out of her revere.

"Healer Granger. Don't suppose I can whisk you away to lunch, now can I? To busy saving the world, probably. You look very busy, don't cha love?" Harry leaned casually in the doorway, messy black hair hiding his trademark scar.

"No, I've got plenty of time for lunch. My boyfriend is the savior of the world. You should meet him sometime. Saved the world at seventeen, and still found time to play ruddy quidditch on the side." She answered nonchalantly. Harry broke out in hysterics as he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

"He sounds wonderful. I bet you think you're a pretty lucky witch, huh?" He grinned down at her. She looked back at him, completely serious.

"I AM the lucky one, Harry." Harry kissed her gently, and then kissed her forehead before looking back at her with a very wise expression on his face.

" I'm quite sure that I'm the lucky one. I was almost fool enough to let you get away. Hell, if I hadn't stepped up and saved myself from Draco's evil plan, I might be Uncle Harry right now, babysitting little Dracos and Hermiones." Hermione smacked him soundly on the back of the head as they exited the front of St. Mungo's old shop window into the muggle world in front of them. He jerked and winced.

"That was very endearing and aggravating at the same time, Harry." She smiled brightly as they walked down the street together. Harry pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and pushed a button on an alarm pad. A black corvette beside where they had stopped beeped at him. Hermione stepped inside, only to find (as usual) that the car was enormous on the inside. She sank down into the heavily cushioned leather seat and sighed. Harry gave her a knowing look.

"I know what that sigh was about. I don't want to go over this again with you."

"You know you do, Harry. This car is just like-"

"Mione, seriously. I love this car. Don't even tell me I don't know how to drive it right. That's like sacrilege, or something." He nodded as he came to his conclusion, happy with his argument.

"Honestly! You drive this thing like it's a bleeding broomstick, and you know it." she folded her arms across her chest as Harry slid the key in the ignition.

"Well love, better buckle up then, right?" He stroked her jaw line, winked, then pushed a button that disillusioned the car. A blink later and they were airborne, Harry laughing joyously, like a kid on Christmas morning, while Hermione looked rather like Crookshanks on the way to visit the doctor. Her nails were embedded in the upholstery and she had turned a very slight green. As the car started twirling end over end, Hermione began screaming at him

"Harold James!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs "Make this car fly straight this instant!" Harry immediately righted the vehicle, with a guilty grin on his face.

"I love you Mione. SO much. Even when you act like a barmy old codger!" Hermione raised an eyebrow and tried to look affronted, but lost herself in giggles.

"I need you to help me unpack at my apartment tonight, Harry. Can you spend a whole night in the presence of this barmy old codger, as you so eloquently put it?" Harry frowned in thought, appearing to mull it over.

"I guess I need to put in some community service time, anyway. Makes me look good, see? I'll be there as soon as you get off work." Harry chortled, and squeezed Hermione's hand. She nodded as the car began to slow and nose towards the ground. They had landed in front of Chez Ron.

"Don't tell me you picked me up at lunch to poison me with Ron's cooking?" Hermione pleaded as Harry opened her door for her.  
"Just so's you know missy, I took out for Chinese, thank you very much." Came a dry voice from the doorway, as Ron stepped into view.  
"Harry, you took her here in the vette? How in the bloody hell did ya get her inside? I can't get her on a broomstick." Ron said as he opened the door for Harry and Hermione. Hermione shot him a dirty look and sat down at Ron's kitchen table.  
"So, Ronnikins…how's Miss Luna doing? I gather that you guys are going to make it official soon. I wonder if I should tell her about the gala last year. I bet she'd be surprised ."

"Ouch, Hermy! You sure know how to hurt a guy. I just wanted to take you because I was worried that you'd have to go all by your lonesome. I was being gallant for Merlin's sake!" Ron answered her as he bit into an egg roll. Harry just shook his head as he opened a container of sesame chicken.

"Listen you two, you both need to be at Hogwarts next Saturday round ten am. I'm going to pop it to her there. I want you to be under the tree we used to study under. That's where we're going to be. Can you do that for me?" Hermione squeezed Ron's hand across the table, a swirl of excitement and worry on her features.  
"Of course we'll back you up Ron."  
"Assuming she says yes, I want you to stand up with me. I mean, if you want to. I know Luna loves you Hermione. She would want you to be her maid of honor, I know. Harry…you're like the only brother I've actually liked this whole time. I know mum might freak but"  
"I'll stand up with you Ron. I'd be honored" Harry answered immediately.  
Ron grinned broadly, and slapped Harry on the back. Harry could tell what he wanted to tell him, he didn't even need occlumency to know. Harry looked Ron in the eye and nodded, letting him know that he understood with out any words needing to pass through their lips. Ron began to load a plate full of food instead of eating out of the containers, to give himself something to do to pass the emotional moment.

"Well, Ron, this was great fun, but I need to get back to work." Hermione stretched her shoulders and strode towards the back door to Harry's car. Ron was picking his teeth with a toothpick, his feet resting on an ottoman in his den. Harry stood up as well when Hermione mentioned her lunch break being over.  
"I don't know how you hang around with that slave driver. I had enough when I was done with Hogwarts. I say just give her a couple drinks and tell her to sit down and just look pretty." Ron winked at Hermione as he went to the door to kiss her forehead. Harry laughed, and opened the door for Hermione to get in his car.  
"So, Saturday, right? See you then, mate." Harry called as he started the car and Ron watched them disappear from sight. He slowly closed the door behind them, and walked back to his den so he could floo back to the stadium.

The piles and piles of boxes towered around Harry and Hermione as they looked around her new flat, which was about fifteen minutes walk from Harry's house. Harry turned to Hermione and said "I think I've got a plan." Hermione raised an eyebrow in a faintly arrogant, Draco-like way.  
"Do tell, Mr. Potter"  
"you go make tea, and I'll figure out where to put all this stuff." Hermione laughed, said "Alright, you know what you're doing, I'll just let you get on with it." and went into the hallway. As soon as she left, Harry raised both hands, and focused very hard on the bookshelves on one side of the room. All of Hermione's books rose obediently into the air and placed themselves on the shelves. As her other boxes unpacked themselves, a slight glow began to surround Harry, a kind of pale green light. When Hermione came back with two cups of hot tea, she saw everything was alreadywhere she was planning to put it, and the boxes had ceased to exist. She shrieked very loudly, and nearly dropped her tea.  
"How in the name of Merlin did you know where I was going to put everything?"  
Harry shrugged. "I told it to go where it belonged." he said nonchalantly as he sipped his tea. 'Doesn't really matter though." Hermione looked at him curiously.  
"Why is that?" Harry couldn't help but smile.  
"Don't you notice that all your clothes aren't here?" Hermione dashed to her closet, only to find it empty. Same with the wardrobe.  
"Harry-"

"This isn't my fault. I told it to go where it belongs. I have a feeling I know where they are, though, don't worry." Hermione put her hands firmly on her hips.  
'Where do they belong besides my home, Harry?"  
"Maybe your real home? 12 Grimmald Place?" Hermione sagged into a chair beside her bed.  
"I've already told you. I'm not ready for that yet, Harry."  
"Maybe your clothes are." Harry laughed. Hermione ran over to him, jumped in his arms and kissed him soundly. When they broke apart, Harry held her tightly to him as he breathed in her scent. Hermione sighed into his ear.  
"This isn't the end of this huh?" Harry gazed into her dark brown orbs as he answered her honestly as he knew how.  
"I don't think so love. I think it's only the beginning."

_FIN_

_AN: I juat want to thank every person that has read this story. Thank you.I hope you liked it. If you want the sequel...give me a month, and it'll be posted. Just let me know if you want it._


End file.
